Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security and protection devices, and more particularly, to a security and protection device to be carried along as a passenger in a motor vehicle.
Description of the Prior Art
Each day millions of individual motorists drive their motor vehicles alone, without anyone else in the motor vehicle. Being the only person in the motor vehicle has always been more risky than being accompanied by a passenger, either a human or an animal such as a dog. Especially in high crime areas or in areas susceptible to carjackings, having a passenger along is deemed to provide protection to the driver. A passenger deters crime in two ways: being a witness to a potential crime; and contributing physical power to thwart an attack.
In spite of the advantages of having a passenger along, for many reasons, many motorists do not carry a passenger with them as they drive. In this respect, it would be desirable if a motorist could carry a device along in the motor vehicle that could make up for the lack of a passenger. Further, in this respect, it would be desirable if a motorist could carry along in the vehicle a device which could deter crime by simulating the presence of a passenger.
Loud or threatening sounds often deter criminals who prefer stealth and silence in order to carry out crimes. Quiet prevents attention from being directed to a crime in progress. On the other hand, loud noises or loud words carrying threats or pleas for help destroy the quiet and the stealth and deter a crime from proceeding beyond an initial stage. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that could provide loud noises or threatening words to deter a criminal from proceeding with a criminal act.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if a device were provided which could both be carried along as a simulated passenger in a motor vehicle and provide loud noises or threatening words to deter crime.
Although, as stated above, there are times when it would be desirable to carry along a simulated passenger, there are other times when a real passenger would be present, and there is no longer a need for a simulated passenger. At such times, it would be desirable to be able to readily place the simulated passenger in storage or to reduce the size of the simulated passenger so as to take up little space and not be readily visible. Yet it would also be desirable if the simulated passenger could be used again, when necessary, with little trouble or little difficulty in assembly. In this respect, a way to provide a simulated passenger that can be readily used, placed in storage taking up little space, and reused again without assembly problems is to provide an inflatable simulated passenger.
Inflatable life-like figures are well known in the art. For example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose inflatable figures: 3,672,083 of Moran; 4,055,020 of Kosicki et al; 4,259,805 of Hornsby; 4,837,958 of Radovich; and 4,895,546 of Rakonjac. Yet, these inflatable devices are for amusement or decorative purposes only. None of these devices serves a purpose for personal protection or security. None of these devices provides loud or threatening sounds or words to deter crime. In this respect, it would be desirable if an inflatable simulated passenger would be provided that provides threatening sounds or words to deter crime.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use inflatable amusement devices, the provision of a simple and cost effective inflatable, life-like security and protection device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest that a motorist could carry a device along in the motor vehicle that could make up for the lack of a passenger. Also, the prior art does not provide a device which could deter crime by simulating the presence of a passenger. The prior art does not disclose a device that provides loud noises or threatening words to deter a criminal from proceeding with a criminal act. In addition, the prior art does not provide a device that can both be carried along as a simulated passenger and provide loud noises or threatening words to deter crime. The prior art does not provide an inflatable simulated passenger that provides threatening sounds or words to deter crime. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique inflatable, sound-emitting guard apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.